


Surprise

by 10ismydoctor



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10ismydoctor/pseuds/10ismydoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully doesn't think she can be surprised anymore. Mulder tries to prove her wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

“So you're saying absolutely nothing can surprise you anymore?” Mulder asked her for what felt like the hundredth time.

“No, that's not what I'm saying,” Scully replied, starting to get annoyed, something she was used to since she started working with him.

“Then what are you saying?” He was leaning back on his chair, feet on the desk, not exactly the most professional way to sit in a governmet office. Yet again, Mulder didn't seem to care about appearances that much when they were alone. She was sitting in front of him, looking through some files he had just given her.

“I'm saying that since I've been working on the X-files, it's harder to surprise me. Not impossible.”

“So, you're becoming like me?” he asked with a teasing smile.

“No, Mulder. I'm not believing in everything everyone says to me,” she replied mockingly. They couldn't go more then a few minutes without teasing each other. It was just how their friendship worked.

“That's hurtful, Scully. I only believe what some people say to me. Give me some credit.” He took out his most charming smile, and she couldn't help but smile back at him.

“Anyway what I mean,” she continued, taking her eyes away from his, a bit scared of keeping eye contact for too long, “is that I'm getting used to seeing some...peculiar things.”

He put his feet down and leaned toward her a bit. “Alien things?”

She shook her head, still smiling. “Things that are just a little harder to explain.”

“Well, I'll take it.”

There was a little moment of pause while Scully went through the files again. She could feel Mulder's eyes on her. It was very distracting, she wasn't sure why.

“Still, seriously, nothing can surprise you anymore?” He really wasn't gonna let this go. Not that it was a surprise. Mulder and letting go didn't go well together.

“I am a bit surprised at how many times you've asked me this.”

He didn't replied, and Scully found that strange. He got up from his chair, moved next to her and bend down so their faces were at the same level.

“Mulder, what are...”

Her words died in her mouth when his lips met hers. It was so unexpected, so sudden, she wasn't even sure it was really happening. She felt like the floor was opening under her, like the whole room was disappearing. Her heart started racing and she realized just how long she had been waiting for this. Just this.

He pulled back slowly, a bit teasingly, and just looked at her with an intense gaze that went right through her. It had been a chaste kiss, and it had last only a few second, but it had felt like so much more than that. Like something earthshaking. Life changing.

She looked at him, shocked, speechless. Her eyes wide open, her mouth slightly open.

“Surprise,” he whispered before getting up and walking out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is me trying to jump into a different fandom. This is dedicated to my beta, cause this fandom is very important to both of us.


End file.
